waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silky Seymour
Silky Seymour is the main antagonist in Disney's 1968 live-action film, Blackbeard's Ghost. He's a gambler who wanted to tear down Blackbeard's Inn, so he could build a casino. He was portrayed by Joby Baker. Role in the film Silky is first seen arriving with his thugs: Charles, Virgil, Edward, and Leon at the Blackbeard's Inn at night. In doing so, he takes the empty parking space of Steve Walker, the Godolphin's new track coach. Ignoring Steve's protests, one of Steve's players, whom he met earlier at the gas station on the way to the Inn at night, introduces Silky to Steve as the city's biggest gambler, casino owner, restaurant owner, and mob boss and warns him not to mess with him at all. At the inn, during an auction meant to help the owners known as the Daughters of the Buccaneers earn some money to save their inn from being torn down by Silky; seeing how some people are buying some stuff, Silky sends his thugs to scare off the people by making them believe that the stuff the owners are selling are just cheap, fake antiques. Silky's purpose is to tear the inn down and turn it into a casino of his own. Luckily, Steve is brave enough to continue despite Silky and the Godolphin's arrogant football coach, Pinetop Purvis' interference by buying a bed warmer, which belonged to Aldetha Teach, Blackbeard's 10th wife, at $200. Seeing how Steve is new around town, Silky sarcastically promises that "they'll be seeing each other around." A few days later, Silky welcomes Steve and Jo Anne Baker to his casino/restaurant place, where Jo Anne invited Steve for dinner. Little does Silky or anyone else know except Steve is that the ghost of Blackbeard himself has entered there as well while stealing and drinking a bottle of rum. While Jo Anne and Steve chat and have dinner, Blackbeard takes Jo Anne's $900 to make a bet on Godolphin to win the game events, therefore, giving Blackbeard a chance to perform a good deed that will break his curse from being trapped in Limbo; thanks to Aldetha, who was actually a witch, who cursed him before Blackbeard had her burned at the stake. Inside the casino, Blackbeard switches a gambler's note and sum of cash with the $900 and a note on the Godolphin team winning the games. One of Silky's employees informs him about the Godolphin bet and seeing as to how the Godolphins have never had a ghost of a chance at winning, accepts it, thus, allowing him to earn more money. At the events, Silky and his men watch with amusement as the Bronxton team wins while the Godolphins lose but then he is shocked to see the Godolphins perform well and win admirably, thanks to Blackbeard's ghost powers' interference. This earns him a mockery from Jo Anne and a cheering from the Daughters, who have been led to believe that it was all his doings; much to his dismay. Seeing as to how he lost and the Godolphins won, Silky refuses to pay Jo Anne the money he owes them. Jo Anne informs Steve and together along with Blackbeard, they enter Silky's place and Blackbeard helps them break through the door of the casino. When Silky is confronted by Steve and Jo Anne after putting away all the money in his safe, he calls for his men with a buzzer hidden under his desk. After a few discussions, Silky allows Steve and Jo Anne to sarcastically win some money fair and square inside his small private casino room as he gives them back the $900. Jo Anne disagrees but Steve accepts as suggested by Blackbeard since he couldn't get the safe open with his knife. After winning more than the $38,000 needed to save the Inn at midnight, with Blackbeard's help and interference with Silky's employees' way of cheating, Silky and his thugs confront them. Silky tries to take the money from Jo Anne only to be stopped by Steve. Having lost his "sense of generosity and patience", Silky orders his thugs to shoot them. Luckily, Blackbeard managed to swap their guns and use them to knock them down whenever Steve or Jo Anne finger pointed at them and imitated shooting sounds at them. Silky tries to get the money as he chases Jo Anne while Steve and Blackbeard take care of his men. Then, when Jo Anne does her finger trick at Silky, Blackbeard knocks him down. Then, Blackbeard breaks a door open after throwing a small slot machine at it in order to let his friends escape. Outside, Steve and Jo Anne get to a motor boat not before Silky catches up with them. He takes out an axe and tries to kill Steve only to get boxed badly by him and reenter his place with his men. Steve and Jo Anne leave by motor boat after Blackbeard promises Steve to catch up with them after taking care of Seymour and his men. As Seymour and his men recover and try to stop their enemies, they only manage to get boxed, carried and thrown in the air, hit by some objects, and knocked down again by Blackbeard. After Seymour's men are dealt with for good, Silky is last seen being carried and thrown in the air by Blackbeard and lands on his men. Then, one of them, Edward accidentally activates a slot machine and wins the jackpot. Thousands of coins drop and fall on Silky and his men. He is finally seen spitting out coins and then lying down defeated in disgrace. With the money needed to pay to save the inn by Steve and Jo Anne and the mortgage paper burned by Blackbeard (now visible to everyone at the inn for the last time; thanks to Steve), Blackbeard is free from the curse and rejoins his ghostly crew at sea on his ghost ship; the Queen Anne's Revenge, never to be seen or heard from again. Gallery Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-23.jpg|Silky's Place Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-37.jpg|Silky and his men Pirat_2.png|Silky mocked at by Jo Anne and not happy for that and for his team's loss Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-48.jpg|Jo Anne and Steve with the money they won and surrounded by Silky and his men Silky Seymour.jpg|Silky trying to take the money from Jo Anne 12_PARANDO_A_SEYMOUR.jpg|Seymour stopped by Steve Seymour attack.jpg|Silky trying to attack Steve with an axe Seymour box.jpg|Steve punching Silky Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-49.jpg|Silky after being punched by Steve Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-50.jpg|Silky defeated by Blackbeard (as an invisible ghost) Silky Seymour Defeat.jpg|Silky (and his thugs') defeat Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Blackbeard's Ghost characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Businesspeople